Half-Life: The Kingdom
by Camera Man Deavon
Summary: LEAVE REVIEWS PLZ! The story of Gordon Freeman's son Tom Croft. He was taken by the Combine as a baby and raised by Wallace Breen's niece Angel Croft. When He turns 15, he runs away and tries to find his father and the resistance. To make sure he doesn't succeed, the Combine create a virus called the PAGAN, which turns humans into zombies. Will Tom find his dad? Let's find out...
1. Chapter 1: Way Of The Wasteland

Introduction  
INT. FORREST - LARGE HILL. Tom is staring up at the sky watching the birds fly, wondering what his mother is doing. Whether she's looking for him or whether she's forgotten about him. The silence is broken by Liam.

Liam: What do you think?

Tom breaks his eye contact with the sky and he turns to Liam and Amy who are walking towards the gas station, talking to one another. Amy is visibly pregnant, and Liam is holding a rifle.

Amy: Liam, you can't be serious.

Liam: I am.

Amy: We are NOT doing that.

Liam: Why not?

Amy: Because!

Liam: Come on. What's wrong with "Liam"?

Amy: We are not naming our baby Liam. One of you is enough.

Amy stops, turns around to face Tom who is following them whilst they're walking.

Amy: Tom? A little help here?

Liam: (to himself) Liam junior.

Amy: No.

Liam: (to Amy) Liam the second.

Amy: No way.

Tom: What if it's a girl?

Liam: (to Tom) Then we name her Amy.

Amy: But I'm Amy. I don't want to call her Amy. That's just confusing.

Liam: So, name her Beyonce. I don't care!

Amy: How can you not care? You're not taking this seriously.

Liam: I take everything seriously. Especially little Liam's future.

Amy: Keep talking and you'll be sleeping in the rain tonight.

They walk up to a gas station.

Amy: Remember that time in Barstow?

Liam: That Vegas weekend?

Amy nods at him and then enters the girl's showers.

Liam: Why don't you, uh, get cleaned up in the boy's room, Tom?

Tom: You think I don't know what's going to happen in the girl's?

Liam: Nope. I know you know. She doesn't want you to know.

Tom: I hope the sink works in there.

Liam: I wouldn't count on it. Just be careful, and be sure to keep track of your things. We'll be right next door.

Tom: (Doing each other.)

Liam: What was that?

Tom: Nothing.

Tom enters the changing rooms and walks over to the sink(s). He looks at the tap.

Tom: Please have water.

He turns the tap... nothing happens.

Tom: (sigh) Figures.

Tom takes off his rucksack, opens it, and takes out a bottle of water. He pours a small portion of the water on a white cloth and washes his face with it. He looks down into the sink to wash it off, when he looks up, his face is clean and visible.

Tom: That's better.

Tom reaches across the sink to pick up his water bottle, but accidentally knocks it over.

Tom: Oh, shit!

The bottle rolls into one of the toilet booths. Tom rushes in there to stop the rest of the water from pouring out. When he reaches it, the bottle is empty?

Tom: Aw, man.

Suddenly the door to the changing room opens and it startles Tom.

Tom: (gasp)

A tall girl walks into the changing rooms holding a pistol. Tom closes the door to the booth and stands on the toilet, so she doesn't find him. The tall girl finds Tom's rucksack and begins searching it for anything useful. She finds a packet of matches, a torch, a box of bandages and plasters, and a kukri knife. She wonders who the bag belongs to and begins to search the room. She looks into the booth where Tom is, and they immediately catch eyes. She points her pistol at him.

Girl: I see you. Get out there.

Tom: Who are you?

Girl: None of your business.

Tom: You going to hurt me?

Girl: Only if you're stupid.

She opens the door to the booth with her gun fixated on Tom's head.

Girl: Get out here.

Tom climbs down from the toilet and walks out of the booth with his hands up. She continues to search his rucksack.

Girl: You got anything on you? Come on, let's see it.

Tom: No, that's all I have.

Girl: That's it? How'd you make it this long?

Tom: With a knife.

Girl: I'm serious! What else you got?

Tom: That's it...

Girl: Don't lie to me. I'll pop you. Give me what you got!

Tom: I don't have anything!

Girl: Gimme that hat.

Tom: ...No.

Girl: Where'd you get it?

Tom: None of your business.

Girl: Just give it to me.

Tom: It was from my mom. I'm not giving it to you.

The girl continues to search the bag.

Girl: Junk, junk, junk.

Amy quietly opens the door to the changing rooms, looking for Tom. She then sees the girl pointing the gun at him.

Girl: Look at all this junk.

Amy begins creeping towards the girl, ready to grab her gun.

Girl: Shit. Shit. And more shit. Why you ain't got nothing' good? Not like the last people I got. That was a good catch. You ain't got shit. You a little fish. You gonna cry, little fish?

Amy steps in a pile of water that the bottle leaked after Tom dropped it, making a splashing noise that the girl hears. She swiftly spins around and empties the gun's ammo into Amy's stomach. Amy falls over backwards against the wall.

Tom: (Gasp) No! (crying)

The girl stares at Amy's body, shaking and quivering. Liam bursts into the changing room, charging with his rifle.

Liam: Tom! Amy! You Alrig-

Liam sees Amy's corpse against the wall. He stands still for a while, his brain broken and filled with rage and confusion, he turns to the girl and then his face turns red.

Girl: I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to!

The girl drops her gun and holds her hands in the air.

Girl: I didn't mean-

Liam shoots her in the heart and the girl falls over... dead.

Tom: (Sobs)

Liam leans down on the floor and holds Amy's body.

Liam: ...Oh, god... Amy. ...Oh, god... Amy. Amy, can you hear me? ...Amy. No, no, no. Stay with me, baby. Stay with me. Amy?

Amy: (silence.)

Liam: Amy. Amy! No, please! Please! (He breaks into cries and wails).

Tom: (I'm sorry... I'm sorry.)

The camera zooms out from the scene through the open door to the changing rooms.

 ** _THE KINGDOM_**

 **CHAPTER 1: WAY OF THE WASTELAND**

1 DAY LATER

INT. FORREST AT MIDNIGHT - CAMP FIRE The camera angle is directly in front of Tom's face until he looks away. Tom is staring at the camp fire with a large rabbit on a stand on top of it. Liam is poking the fire with a stick from the opposite side of the fire.

Tom: Liam. Talk to me.

Liam: ...(sigh)

He tends to the fire.

Liam: This'll never work. Look at it... It's pathetic. The wood's too wet to burn... There's more smoke than flame. At this rate we'll be eating this for breakfast.

Tom: What else can we do?

Liam: Find something that'll burn, maybe. I don't know. Won't be easy in the dark and the rain. You should be doing this, not me. Tending a fire so you can cook and stay warm... it's something you have to be able to do, Tom. Otherwise...

There is a bit of silence for a while... Tom then realizes why Liam has gone silent. Because of Amy. Tom decides to change the subject.

Tom: We can't stay in one place too long. It's too dangerous. We need to keep moving. We need to find the Kingdom.

Liam: All we do; all we've ever done is move. But we never get anywhere.

Tom: I'm freezing.

Liam: You think this is bad, wait 'til we get to the Kingdom, then talk to me about cold. If we make it. We still have some hard couple months ahead of us. This rain will turn to sleet, then ice, then snow. It won't be easy.

Tom: It's safe there. Right? From the Pagans.

Liam: Safer than here because of the cold. Or so they say. We just need to keep moving north.

Tom: ...I miss mum.

Liam: ...I'm sure you do.

He stands up, clears his throat, and starts walking off.

Liam: I'm going to go look for more wood. You just keep the fire lit.

Tom stands up and walks over to his rucksack and pulls out a lighter and a can of lighter fluid. He walks back over to the fire and pours the lighter fluid on it.

Tom: Better.

There is a faint voice in the distance, shouting and hollering.

Tom: Hello? Liam? Hello?

Tom stands up and starts walking in the direction of the voice. He can just about make out the words that are being shouted out.

Man: Don't lie to us!

Woman: You're not fooling us.

Tom hides behind a large log and spies on the people.

Man 2: Give us the truth and you don't get hurt.

Man: Where's the rest of your group?!

The person they're shouting at is Liam. They push him over.

Liam: I-I'm by myself...

Man: Bullshit...!

Woman: He's lying!

Man 2: (to Liam) Cut the shit, dude.

He points a gun at Liam.

Liam: It's... It's just me...

Man: Come on, guys! Just shoot him! He doesn't have anything.

Tom picks up a rock and throws it at the man holding the gun, making him drop it.

Tom: Liam, run!

Liam punches the man and picks up the gun and makes a break for it.

Man 2: Hey...!

Woman: (to Man) You get the kid. We'll get the guy.

Man: On it!

The two of them start after Liam and the man takes out his machete and starts chasing Tom.

Man: (to Tom) Come here, kid! Right now!

Tom hides behind a tree. The man loses sight of him.

Man: MotherFUCKER! Come out here, boy. I'm not fucking around. Look, kid, ain't no way you're getting out of this.

The man starts searching near the tree where he's hiding behind. Tom starts sprinting away.

Man: Shit! Get the back here!

Tom jumps over a rock that's blocking the path and the man trips over it.

Man: Ah! Damnit!

Tom continues sprinting and eventually runs into a group of Pagans.

Tom: Oh, shit!

Tom dodges it. The man stops before he hits it.

Man: Crap!

He pushes it over and crushes its skull under her heel. Tom pulls out his kukri knife, ready for a brawl. The Man draws his machete. He charges at Tom, but he dodges and cuts the man's shoulder with the knife.

Man: Ahh! Jesus, are you fucking kidding me?!

Tom starts running again. He does this for about 15 seconds before he reaches a tall cliff over a wide river. There's no way out. The Man catches up with him and pulls out her machete again.

Tom: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Man: Stop fucking running!

He grabs Tom and gets him in a choke hold and the two of them struggle for a while.

Man: Stop squirming!

Tom bites his finger.

Man: AAAAAHHHH! FUCK! Ow, let go of me, you little asshole! Jesus Christ!

He eventually bites off his finger.

Man: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

He releases Tom.

Man: Eugh!

Tom picks up his kukri knife and charges at the man, plunging his knife into his arm.

Man: AAARRRGGH!

A pagan appears from out of nowhere and grabs and bites the man's neck.

Man: Darragh!

Another pagan grabs Tom's arm and tries to bite him. They struggle for a bit and then Tom stabs it in the head with his knife.  
Before Tom can do anything else, a small herd of pagans is surrounding him. He falls over and starts backing away from them. He backs away but fails to notice the cliff behind him. And he falls off it into the river.

Tom: (yells)

SPLASH! Tom is caught in the rapids. Flinging from rock to rock, trying as hard as he can to keep his head above the water. He tries to grab a branch, but it breaks, and Tom is knocked unconscious when he hits his head on a rock. The screen immediately turns black.

INT. RIVER - BANK Tom is waking up on a river bank with his legs in the water and his face in the dirt.

Tom: (coughs) My pack? My pack.

Tom's rucksack is gone. The only things that are left are his guitar and his kukri knife. He picks up his guitar and wraps the attachment around his neck and then picks up his knife and slots it into his pouch. He struggles to get to his feet. His clothes are completely dirty and soaking wet. He looks up towards the mound. He says nothing. He just grunts as he realizes his rucksack is gone. He drags his feet up the mound.  
Looking out down the river, he sees a canoe split in two.

Tom: Someone was unlucky.

He walks over the mound and looks into the never-ending woods in front of him.

Tom: I'm coming, Liam.

Tom continues walking into the woods until he hears rustling behind a bush. He looks behind it to find a small German Shepard dog. The dog limps around and growls at him.

Tom: Hey, boy… It's okay...

Dog: (barks)

Tom bends down to pet it, then checks its collar.

Tom: "Sam." Well, it's nice to meet you, Sam.

Sam: (whines)

Tom carries on walking and Sam follows.

Tom: You coming with me?

Sam: (barks)

Tom carries on strolling and is now accompanied by the dog.

FADES TO BLACK.

14 DAYS LATER

Tom's stomach is rumbling in hunger. He's holding his kukri knife in his hand and Sam is right next to him, following him. Sam sniffs the air, barks, and then runs off.

Tom: Hey. Sam! Come back!

Tom follows him. He is led by his Shepard to what appears to be an old summer camp. Completely deserted. Sam walks down the main path, sniffing.

Tom: Pretty run over.

Tom's stomach rumbles again.

Tom: Sam.

The dog immediately springs around, his tail erect.

Tom pats the dog on the head and then whistles, signalling Sam to go and look for food.  
Sam barks and then runs off searching for prey. Tom looks into one of the cabins. He finds a large metal bin.

Tom: Got to check everywhere.

He opens the lid and shoves his arm inside, searching for anything edible. He searches for about a half a minute and eventually finds a can of peaches.

Tom: Oh, my god... thank you!

Sam walks up behind him.

Tom: Look, boy!

Sam: (Bark, bark)

Tom takes out his kukri knife.

Tom: Now we're getting somewhere!

Tom walks over to a bench, sits on it, and holds the can with a firm grip ready to stab it.

Tom: Please don't be bad.

Tom jabs the tip of the knife in the can and punctures the lid to reveal fresh peaches that are ready to be eaten.

Tom: Thank god...

Sam returns to Tom with a dead hare in his mouth.

Tom: Nice, Sam(!) Real nice(!)

Tom scoops his hand in the tin and starts eating the peaches, Sam starts feasting on the hare. There is a faint sound of rustling and grunting nearby. Suddenly a large wolf jumps out from behind an old corndog booth and charges at Tom. It jumps up, bites him on the arm, and pulls him off the bench and onto the ground.

Tom: (yelling)

The dog continues to chew away at his arm. Tom is punching it in the face with all his strength. Sam charges at the dog and pulls it away from Tom. The two animals battle for a while. Biting, clawing, whilst Tom crawls to pick up his knife. He grabs it, gets up, and rushes over to Sam to kill the wolf. Tom jabs the knife into the wolf's spine and then with all his strength, Tom lifts the wolf into the air and throws it on a sharp rock impaling the dog's back.

Wolf: (whining weakly)

Tom pulls the knife out of its back and backs away quickly. Tom touches the wound on his arm lightly, and a stream of blood comes pouring out.

Tom: (whining) Fuck!

Sam walks towards Tom and starts licking Tom's wound. Tom yelps in pain.

Tom: Ow! Ow. Ok. No, Sam. No licking.

Sam backs down.

Tom: Let's go.

Tom starts walking towards the exit of the camp with Sam tailing him.

INT. FORREST - LONG PATH Tom is strolling along and holding his wound, crying, and Sam is walking next to him. Tom looks paler.

Tom: (sniff sniff.)

Tom sits under a large tree, sheltered from the rain. Sam cuddles up against him.

Tom: It's just you and me now, Sam. (Sniff) It's just you and me.

Tom's eye view turns disorienting. He soon spies three pagans heading towards him.

Tom: Oh, god's sake!

Tom weakly returns to his feet and begins weakly jogging away. Sam follows him. The pagans start to peruse him. Every step that Tom takes, the pagans are gaining on him. One of them grabs him and tries to bite his neck. Tom pikes it in the head with his knife and the second pagan charges at him and pushes him over.

Tom: Ow!

The pagan jumps on him and starts strangling him. Tom tries to push it off him but he's too weak. His life is fading very, very slowly. Suddenly, the pagan's head is sliced off. Tom sees a man grab the decapitated pagan and lift it off Tom. The man reaches out his hand and lifts Tom to his feet. There's another man that start brawling with the third pagan.

Man 2: Grab him and let's go!

Man 1: Come on, kid. We got to get.

The man lifts Tom and the three of them make off.

INT. FORREST - MUDDY WALKWAY The man has Tom in his arms and is walking down a muddy path. The other man is tailing them. Sam is following the man that's holding Tom.

Man 2: I think... I think we're safe.

Man 1: (to Tom) hey... you all right, kid?

Tom: (silence)

Man 2: What are you doing out here?

Man 1: Where are the, uh... the people you're with? There is no chance you made it this long on your own.

Man 2: I don't want them thinkin' we're doing anything but trying to help you.

Tom: I got separated from my friend.

Man 2: Well, maybe if he's nearby, we'll come across him.

Tom: I... don't think he is.

Man 1: I'm sorry to hear that.

They continue walking. No words are said for a while.

Man 1: Well, I'm Troy. This is Mitchell.

Mitch: You can call me Mitch. Hi there. What's your name?

Tom: …Doesn't matter.

Mitch: It's all right if you don't want to trust no one. But at least tell us your name.

Tom: Fine… I'm… London.

Mitch: Well, nice to meet you, "London"

Troy: Say, that's a nice dog you got there.

Tom: Yeah. I found him on the road back there.

Troy: Nice. For now, we're going to take you back to our group, okay? We've got a doctor with us. And you look like you could use some-

Troy sees the wolf bite on Tom's arm.

Troy: OH SHIT!

He drops Tom.

Tom: (shouts in pain!)

Sam: BARK! Bark! Bark!

Mitch: What? What is it?

Troy: He's... he's been bit, man. FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck fuck... what are we gonna do here...?

Mitch: Hmm...

Tom: It was a wolf!

Mitch: I didn't see any wolf, London.

Troy: (to Mitch) don't call him London! His name ain't fuckin' London! (to Tom) Come on, kid. Look, we just saw you with those pagans back there!

Tom: No! No, just look at it! Please!

Troy: Yeah, and have you sink your teeth into Mitch's neck? No way.

Mitch: My neck? Why am I the one?

Troy: Because I don't know a dog bite from a mosquito bite from a pagan bite, man.

Tom: It's not!

Mitch: Hmm... All right. Let's see it.

Troy: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, watch yourself.

Tom looks angry at Mitch.

Troy: Hey, don't look at me like that! You're the one that's here, okay?

Mitch leans down and rolls up Tom's sleeve to see the bite.

Tom: (whinsing) Ow... See?

Troy: Is it, uh... is it like he says?

Mitch: Hmm... Well, could be a wolf. Hard to say. (To Tom) So where'd this "wolf" go?

Troy: (to Mitch) Now what... what does that matter, Mitch? Seriously.

Mitch: I want to know how believable his story is.

Tom: I... I killed it.

Troy: You killed it? Really? So, a wolf just shows up, with no pack, and bites you and you just kill it?

Mitch: What would you have done?

Troy: I don't know?!

Mitch: So, shut stop harassing the boy.

Troy: Still... you don't... you don't kill dogs.

Mitch examines the bite and then looks Tom in the eye.

Mitch: London?

Tom: Yes?

Mitch: You telling us the truth?

Tom: ...YES.

Mitch: Hmm... All right, London. That's good enough for me.

Troy: (to Mitch) Well, what else was he gonna say?

Mitch: I've got a good bullshit detector, Mitch. That's why you can never beat me at poker.

Troy: Pfft. You don't always beat me... All right, how can you be sure?

Mitch: Well, I'm sure I ain't willing to leave a little boy alone in the woods when a doctor with us that can make a call. We can have Felix take a look at it first.

Troy: Alvin ain't gonna like this. Not after what happened with-

Mitch: You don't have to remind me, boy.

Troy: Right. Sorry, sir.

Mitch pats Troy on the shoulder.

Mitch: Come on.

They and Sam start walking off down the path.

INT. FORREST - LARGE, WOODENN CABIN the three of them arrive at a large cabin in the middle of the woods. Tom's losing strength.

Mitch: Tom... you feeling alright?

Tom: Fine... just... tired.

Troy: Well you better be fine. Because I am not carrying you no more with that bite on your arm.

Tom: Don't worry about...

Tom's eyesight goes blurry and he faints.

Sam: Bark?

Troy: Ah, shit...

1 HOUR LATER

Tom is lying unconscious on the floor with a dozen people surrounding him, talking. Tom subtly regains consciousness.

Alvin: (to Mitch) don't tell me that! Not with what fuckin' happened!

Rebecca: Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on!?

Mitch: Now, hold on, Rebecca...

Deon: We got this, don't worry.

Rebecca: Like hell you do. Did you even bother to ask him where the hell he came from?

For all we know he could be working with Carver!

Mitch: He already told us he was with his friend and then got lost. He was bit by a wolf.

Rebecca: What? And you just believed him? You should've put him out of his misery right there. Wolf bite my ass.

Tom: (weakly) who's Carv-?

One of the men fires his rifle in surprise.

Tom: (scream)

Sam: BARK! Bark! Bark!

Mitch: What the...?

Tom's ears are ringing. Their shouts are muffled.

Mitch: Keep your finger off the trigger, boy!

Mitch snatches the rifle from the man. Troy comes rushing out of the cabin.

Troy: Whoa! Whoa! What the fuck?!

Rebecca: (to the man) You idiot! Every pagan for five miles probably heard that!

Deon: (to Rebecca) You're the one telling me to fucking shoot the kid!

Alvin: Will everybody just call down for a second!

Mitch: London, you okay?

Tom staggers to his feet.

Tom: I just need a doctor... and then... and then I'll go. I don't want my arm to get infected.

Deon: None of us want to get infected. That's the point.

Troy: We got a doctor right here, okay. He'll have a look.

Troy turns around to face the others. The doctor comes out of the house to tend to Tom.

Troy: Now what the hell is wrong with you people?! Okay, he's just scared!

Rebecca: We're all scared, Troy! Don't act like we're being irrational just because we don't buy this bullshit story.

Deon: No way he survived out here on his own! Why are we even arguing about this!?

Doctor Felix: Let me look.

Felix walks to Tom and holds out his arm. Tom looks scared.

Mitch: Hey. It's okay. He's a doctor.

Tom nods his head and rolls up his sleeve.

Tom: Ow.

Alvin: Damn, that must've hurt.

Tom shows the bite to Felix and he examines it.

Felix: Hmm. Well, whatever it was, it got you good.

Deon: (to Troy) This isn't how we do things, man. When you're bit, you get put down. End of story. I'm not going through this.

Mitch: That is not an option 'til we're sure.

Troy: We could take his arm off.

Tom: (gasp!)

Troy: I know it worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth. We could try that.

Tom: No! It's not a bite!

Felix: Quiet!

Rebecca: It won't do any good. You'll just be making it worse for the boy.

Alvin: It's crazy. No-one's gonna volunteer to do that.

Troy: I would. If it means saving' his life.

Deon: Then what? How would we know it worked?

Mitch: Just let Felix have a look at it first!

Tom: Stop talking as if I'm not here! I can hear you!

Mitch: It's all right, London. I won't let nothin' happen.

Deon: Well, that's bullshit.

The cabin door swings open, and a beautiful Spanish girl with oak-brown hair and olive-green eyes wanders out, her eyes staring at the new boy. Tom stares back at her. She looks at him for a brief moment.

Elsa: Daddy, who's he?

Felix: Elsa, what'd I say? Stay inside.

Elsa looks annoyed as she re-enters the cabin. Felix returns his attention to Tom's arm.

Tom: (to Felix) I don't mean to be any trouble. I just want to stop the bleeding and then I'll go. You'll never see me again, I promise.

Felix: And where exactly would you go?

Tom: To find help somewhere else if I can.

Troy: Look, I may be in the minority here, but my gut says he's telling the truth. It probably is just a dog bite. Probably...

Felix turns around and returns to the adults.

Alvin: (to Felix) So? What d' you think?

Deon: Was it a pagan?

Felix: A bite like that... could be anything. Only one way to find out.

Mitch: How?

Felix: We wait.

Rebecca: What!?

Felix: By tomorrow morning, if the fever's set in, we'll know if he's gonna turn. In the meantime, we can lock him in the shed.

Tom: Huh?! What about my arm?! It-it needs to get cleaned, stitched... and bandaged.

Mitch: The boy is in bad shape, Felix.

Alvin: We have all that stuff in the cabin. We could probably get by with...

Rebecca: ALVIN, please.

Alvin: But yeah, we can't do nothing...

Felix: I'm not wasting supplies on a pagan bite. If it turns out you're telling the truth, I'll clean and stitch it up for you in the morning.

Tom: But...

Felix walks back into the cabin.

Tom: (grunts)

Troy: I'm sorry. It's the best we're gonna get.

Mitch turns to Deon and returns the rifle to him.

Mitch: Finger off the trigger, son.

Deon: I ain't your son.

Mitch: And I ain't your pa.

Troy: (to Deon) Don't be like that, man.

Mitch: It's all right. Boy's got his mom's temper.

Deon: (to Tom) Come on.

Rebecca: (to Alvin) This is just a waste of time. You'll see. And when he turns, I'm not gonna be the one to clean up the shed.

Tom, Deon and Troy are walking to the shed. Sam follows Tom.

Tom: (to Troy) My arm REALLY hurts.

Troy: I don't know what to tell you except hold out the best you can. We'll see what we can do in the morning.

Tom: If I make it until then. Maybe you can get me some supplies?

Troy: I wish I could. I really do. But it's too risky. Sorry.

The three of them arrive at the shed and Troy opens it.

Deon: In you go.

Tom: (sigh)

Tom strolls in the shed with Sam and the door is slammed and locked behind them by Deon.

Troy: (to Deon) [muffled through the wood] Was that really necessary?

Deon: This whole thing isn't necessary, man. Why are we doing this? So fucking dumb.

Troy: Because it's safer this way. And I'd rather be sure.

Tom: I can't believe this...

2 HOURS LATER

Tom searches the shed for anything to stitch up his wound. He searches a crate and finds some thread.

Tom: I guess if I need to, I can use this for stitches.

He pushes the crate out his way so he can search further down the shed, but when he does, it reveals a whole in the shed with only one board blocking it. Perfect to squeeze out. Tom uses what little strength he must pull the board out of the wall. He yanks, and yanks at the wood plank, effectively breaking it off the hole, and at the same time injuring him.

Tom: Ow! Ok. Ok.

Tom bends down and crawls out of the shed to a dark night. It's pouring with rain.

Tom: They got a doctor... he's got to have stuff for stitches.

Tom lays low as he crawls towards the house looking for a needle, peroxide and some bandages. He makes it to a window and tries to open it. But it's locked.

Tom: Ow! No. It's getting worse.

Tom searches the perimeter of the house to find a way in. He finds the back door and tries to open it. But it's locked too.

Tom: Err... come on!

He then finds a window leading to the conserve tree that's half open. Tom looks through it, but the second the second after he does the door opens and Rebecca and Alvin appear.

Rebecca: (to Alvin) It makes me feel like an idiot when we're not on the same page.

Alvin: We ARE on the same page!

Rebecca: Not out there, we weren't! Not about the boy! I saw you getting soft!

Alvin: What do you want me to do, Beck? Put a bullet in him?

Rebecca: I want you to think about our family FIRST.

Alvin: It's all I think about. So don't give me any shit.

Rebecca: I need some air.

Rebecca storms out of the room. Tom thinks for a minute and then decides to knock on the window. Alvin looks at the window confused for a second, then realizes it's Tom. He rushes to the window and opens it.

Alvin: What the hell are you doing?

Tom: I need your help.

Alvin: Me...? No. I'm sorry, but I can't do nothing'.

Tom: Please. I need to fix my arm.

Alvin: Are you out of your mind? Even if you aren't bitten... which you probably are... you can't BE here.

Tom: You'll just let me die?

Alvin: You won't die.

Tom: I'm dying right now. Can't you see? I can tell you're in charge.

Alvin: Kid, that's the only reason you're still alive. If they find you here, I won't be able to stop them.

Tom: Well, clearly, you're nice.

Alvin: I am not nice.

Tom: Yes, you are.

Alvin: Don't you do that. I know what you're doing. I'm serious, you need to get out of here.

Tom: I saw when everyone was arguing- you wanted to help.

Alvin: You didn't see anything. Look - you got to get out of here before they find you. I'm serious, you got to go.

Tom: I need help. You don't need any trouble.

Alvin: Darn right I don't.

Tom: I don't want to have to tell your wife.

Alvin: What? You- Motherfucker.

Tom: Hey. I wouldn't do that.

Alvin: Damn right you wouldn't.

Tom: I don't have too many options, though. I just need the supplies.

Alvin: Shit.

Tom: Just supplies.

Alvin: Okay, fine, fine. Like what, bandages?

Tom: The bi... the cut on my arm needs to be cleaned and stitched.

Alvin: Stitched? I ain't doing that.

Tom: I'll figure it out on my own.

Alvin: Alright, look... I don't know what I can find. We're short on bandages. But I might be able to find something that would work.

Tom: I need something to clean it out with, and a needle and a thread would help too.

Alvin: I don't know where to look. Felix is the one with the medics. I just look out for everyone. Felix has the medical supplies on lockdown. We don't got much these days.

Tom: Well, whatever you can get. I'll find the rest on my own.

Alvin: Okay, wait here.

Alvin closes the window and leaves the conserve tree. Tom is standing in the garden, looking for a way inside. He soon finds a hatch leading underneath the floor boards of the cabin. Alvin returns to the window and opens it.

Alvin: I found you some bandages.

He hands the bandages to Tom.

Alvin: And, I, uh... got you a juice box. In case you're thirsty.

Alvin hands him the juice box and Tom puts it in his coat pocket for later.

Tom: Thanks.

Felix comes through the door and Tom immediately ducks down. Alvin is uncertain for one second and then acts natural.

Felix: (to Alvin) Hey, Al. You okay?

Alvin: Yeah. Just thinking' 'bout Beck.

Felix: We all are, bud.

Tom scatters away from the conservetree quickly.

Tom: All right. Now I need something to clean it with.

He heads towards the hatch that he found and tries to pry it open using his kukri knife.

Tom: (straining in pain) Come on... come on!

It eventually comes off, leaving a whole in the side of the house. Tom crawls through it underneath the floor boards. As he crawls under the floor, he hears muffled voices of the people above him. He eventually comes across a trap door leading into the house. He tries to push it up, but it's locked. He continues crawling through the floor until he reaches some loose floorboards above him. He pushes on them lightly and they come off, revealing an entrance for him.

Tom: (Yes!)

He climbs through the hole and into the cabin. He's in the laundry room.

Felix: (to Mitch) [muffled through the wall] I've already made my decision.

Mitch: Well, Troy has more to say, I guess. Where's Elsa?

Felix: She's got her sister and her phone. She doesn't need to be a part of this.

Tom walks out of the laundry room and into a corridor. He creeps down the hallway, looking left and right in each room to make sure no-one sees him. He walks past the large kitchen and creeps into the lounge. He searches the room until Rebecca, Troy and Alvin come into the room and sit on the couch and start watching the tv. Tom quietly rushes up the stairs to the second floor whilst they're talking and watching a recording of Doctor Foster. Tom sighs with relief and enters the bathroom. He searches the cabinets looking for something to clean his wound with. He finds a needle poked through a wool teddy and pulls it out.

Tom: It's clean. Great. Awesome.

Right before Tom reaches for the door handle, he hears footsteps heading towards him.

Tom: (Shit!)

Rebecca: (to herself) [muffled through the door] That man sometimes, I swear!

Tom thinks fast and hides behind the shower curtain, praying she won't find him. She walks through the door with her hands on her stomach. She looks like she's in pain.

Rebecca: Dammit...

She walks over to the sink and washes her face with the wet flannel.

Rebecca: Just need to have this, and... oh God. Let it be okay and... and... let it be his.

Tom's face turns red as he realizes that she's pregnant.

Rebecca: (sniff) (exhale)

She exits the room and Tom climbs out of the shower.

Tom: Damn... That was too close. Okay. Okay. Now I just need a needle 'n' then get the root out of walks to the door and listens before he opens it. No-one's there. He opens it and moves on. He finds a bedroom door and opens it slightly and then a little girl who's sitting on her bed sees him. They both stay still for a minute.

Trudy: You're not supposed to be in here.

Tom: Oh, sorry. I'm sorry. Listen. Please. Can you help me?

Trudy: I'm not supposed to talk to you. My dad can't know.

Tom: Why, what will he do?...

Trudy: Get mad at me.

Tom: What does he do when he gets mad?

Trudy: He gets angry and says he's disappointed in me and that he just loves me to be "safe".

Tom: That's it? Nothing else?

Trudy: Yeah. It's the worst.

At that moment, the girl from when Tom first met the group walks into the bedroom.

Elsa: (scream)

Tom immediately rushes to her and covers her mouth.

Tom: (Wait a second!)

Elsa: (muffled scream)

Tom: (Stop it! Listen! Listen to me!)

Elsa struggles to get free from his hold.

Tom: (This is a misunderstanding! I need something to clean my arm with! That's it!)

Elsa: (muffled screams)

Tom: (Calm down!)

Elsa calms down and stops struggling.

Tom: All right. Okay.

Tom takes his hand away from her mouth. Elsa spits out the mud that was on Tom's hand... And then knees him in the balls... hard.

Tom: Oh! OH!

Tom falls over.

Trudy: What the heck is going on?

Tom: (to Elsa) Why?

Elsa: "Why?" You came in here to steal from us, invaded my sister's room, put your hand over my mouth, and started rattling off excuses!

Tom: (Be quiet!)

Trudy sees the bite on Tom's arm.

Trudy: (to Tom) What happened to you?

Tom: A wolf bit me.

Trudy: Sounds scary... I bet it hurts.

Elsa: It's not a dog bite, Trudy. It's worse.

Tom: It's not a pagan bite. I promise. I'll die if I don't take care of it. Do you understand?

Elsa: How do I know?

Tom: I'm not starting to turn yet, am I? It takes at least an hour before it starts to happen. It's been three fucking hours.

Trudy: (to Tom) [gasp] You said a swear!

Tom: (Sorry.)

Elsa: (to Tom) I guess. You don't look half-dead.

Tom: I need something to clean it with. Know where that is?

Trudy: My dad has stuff for cleaning with his supplies. It kind of burns. I don't know if he has stuff for sewing, though.

Tom: Seems like he would...

Elsa: We don't have much. We're still trying to restock since we moved. We can't use it on someone we can't trust.

Trudy: (to Tom) I'll help you.

Tom: Good. Thank you.

Elsa: (to Trudy) No, we won't!

Tom: Look... I'm risking my life here. They'll kill me if they find me here.

Elsa: No, they wouldn't.

Tom: Why?

Elsa: Because I wouldn't let them. Even if I don't know you.

Tom: Oh... Thanks. I'm... Thomas.

Elsa: Elsa. This is Trudy.

Tom: Yeah.

Trudy: We're friends.

Tom and Elsa both turn to Trudy in confusion.

Trudy: Right? We can be best friends- We haven't met another kid except Elsa since way before. I mean like... it's hard to be the only kids, you know?

Tom and Elsa look at each other, trying to read each other's minds.

Elsa: (to Tom) Friends?

Tom: Yes, we're friends.

Trudy: (to Tom) Promise?

Tom: Huh?

Trudy: It's important. Friends have to trust each other no matter what.

Tom: I... promise.

Trudy: Me too. Friend.

Trudy holds out her pinkie finger, so does Tom, and the two of them link fingers.

Trudy: A pinkie swear is forever. I'll see if I can find the stuff that dad uses when we get injured. Lemme look around.

Trudy exits the bedroom.

Tom stands up, walks over to the bed and lies down on it.

Elsa: So what are you going to do when we get your arm fixed?

Tom: I'll leave probably. I won't bother you anymore.

Elsa: You do realize that you made a promise to my sister.

Tom: Yes?

Elsa: You don't get it. MY sister.

Tom: So?

Elsa: So, she takes promises seriously. She won't forgive you.

Tom: Seriously? Promises don't mean crikey anymore. You know that.

Elsa: Wow. And for a moment, I thought you were different than the others before. You're no different than Carver.

Tom: Others? What others? And who's Carv...?

Trudy re-enters the room.

Trudy: This is it.

She hands him a type of peroxide.

Tom: Good.

Trudy: You can't do it here, though. Someone will find you.

Tom: I won't.

Elsa: You need to go.

Tom: All right.

Trudy: Be careful, though.

Tom: (Silence)

Tom turns around, opens the door slowly, looking for anyone and walks out.

Tom: (to the girls) ...Thank you.

Elsa: ...You're welcome.

Tom walks down the hallway to the stairs.

FADES TO BLACK

INT. FORREST - SHED

Tom climbs back through the whole in the shed where Sam is waiting for him. He jumps up and licks Tom's face. Tom strokes Sam's head.

Tom: Hey, boy. Hiya.

Sam: (sniff, sniff) Woof.

Tom inhales, walks over to the table and puts the alcohol, the thread, the needle, the juice box, and the bandages onto it. He rolls up his sleeve and stares at his injury for a few seconds.

Tom: This is going to suck.

He picks up the peroxide, unscrews the lid... and immediately pours it on his arm. In pain, Tom drops the peroxide.

Tom: Eeshoww...!

His injury starts fizzing. Sam whines.

Tom: Okay... okay... I'm good. I'm fine.

Tom looks over to the thread and needle.

Tom: Now the fun part.

Tom takes a sip out of the juice box to clear his throat. He holds the thread in one hand and the needle in the other. Slowly and precisely, he puts the thread through the handle of the needle on his first try.

Tom: All right. Nice.

He points the needle towards his cut.

Tom: Now... just like last time... just how Liam showed me...

He slowly and very, very painfully drives the needle through the split skin.

Tom: Aaahh!

He slams his fist on the table as a reaction to the pain. Sam jumps backwards, startled. Tom starts to feel dizzy. He hyperventilates for a few seconds before regaining focus.

Tom: Shit, that hurt!

He grabs the other side of the needle that's pierced through his arm and pulls it through completely.

Tom: (screaming) Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!

He starts to hyperventilate again.

Tom: Okay... okay... weren't so bad. Right... and again.

He points the needle further down the bite and sutures his arm once again.

Tom: Geeeaaaahhhh!

He grabs the other side of the needle and quickly pulls it out to afflict as little pain as possible.

Tom: Rrraaaggghhh! (panting)

He begins to cry and whimper.

Tom: Two more times... two more...

He quickly pierces his arm again.

Tom: TIIIMES!

He reaches for the end of the needle and slowly pulls it out this time. He starts hyperventilating.

Tom: One more. One more.

He braces for the pain and pierces his arm one more time.

Tom: Aaagh! (crying)

He pulls it out slowly.

Tom: (huffing) All right. Never going to do that again.

He reaches over for the juice and drinks out of it. Sam walks up to him, jumps onto the table and licks him. Tom rubs his companion's forehead.

Tom: All right. Bandages. Where...?

He soon spots the bandages on the floor in front of the whole in the shed. It probably fell off the table when he smashed his fist on it.

Tom: There.

He walks over to the bandages to pick them up... but suddenly a hand reaches inside and grabs his arm. It's a pagan!

Tom: Agh! Shit!

Pagan: (screeching)

Sam scratches the pagan's arm.

INT. HOUSE - LOUNGE Everyone is sitting at the table eating their dinner when they hear Tom shouting and the pagan screeching.

Rebecca: What's that?

There's silence for a few seconds. Troy goes to look out of the window and sees the pagan trying to break into the shed.

Troy: Is that...?

Mitch: The shed!

Elsa: Tom!

Alvin: Mitch, get the rifle! Come on!

Trudy: (to Troy) Is there a pagan out there?

Troy: Yes.

Elsa: We need to help him!

Alvin: Come on!

INT. GARDEN - SHED Tom's whacking the pagan in the head with a hammer, but it breaks through the whole and into the shed.

Tom: Shitting shit!

Pagan: (growling, screeching)

Tom grabs a brick and throws it at the mindless monster. It falls over and lands on an upturned pitchfork, piercing its torso. Tom immediately sees this to his advantage and pulls out his kukri knife.

Tom: Open wide!

Tom jams the knife into the pagan's mouth and slices open its jaw, killing it.

Tom: (panting, heavy breathing)

The door to the shed bursts open with Mitch aiming his rifle inside and Deon holding a machete. They see the dead pagan and Tom with its blood on his hands.

Deon: Holy shit...!

Alvin: What the...?

Mitch: How the hell did it get in there?

Alvin: Little boy's tough as nails.

Troy: You all right?

Tom: Can I please come inside now?

Others: (silence.)

Tom: PLEASE...?

The group sees Tom's arm stitched up.

Troy: You patched yourself up...?

Deon: Where'd you get that stuff?

Rebecca: Did he STEAL from us!?

Mitch: This doesn't change a thing. He hasn't done anything to us.

Rebecca: Says the man NOT carrying a baby.

Tom: I did. I took stuff, and I'm sorry. I am.

Rebecca: (to Mitch) And you think you can trust him...?

Mitch: (to Rebecca) Goddamn it, don't even START!

Rebecca: Excuse me?

Troy: The kid's right. Any of you would have done the same if you were half as tough as this kid. So just save it.

Felix: ...Bring him in. I'll take a look at his arm.

Alvin: Damn pagans sneaking around out here... we better get inside.

The group turns around and starts walking back to the house.

Elsa: (to Tom) You hungry?

Tom: ...Starving.

20 MINUTES LATER

Tom is sitting on a chair with Felix tending to his arm. The mood is uncertain. Deon is sitting in a chair with a pistol in his hand, waiting for Tom to turn into a zombie. Elsa's sitting on a chair with Trudy on her lap, watching their father cleaning Tom's wound.

Felix: This might hurt a little.

Tom: Ow!

Felix: I haven't done it yet...

Alvin: (from the other room) How does he look?

Felix: His suturing skills need some work, but otherwise, I'd say he should be fine.

Alvin enters the room.

Alvin: So it wasn't a pagan bite?

Tom: No.

Felix: If it was, the fever would've kicked in and his temperature would be through the roof.

Deon storms out the room.

Tom: What's his problem?

Felix: Don't worry about him. He just overreacts when he's wrong.

Alvin: Troy, go talk to him.

Troy: Sure.

Troy exits the room.

Felix finishes bandaging up Tom's arm.

Tom: You finished?

Felix: Yes. Try moving it.

Tom moves his arm around.

Tom: Thank you.

Felix: (to Elsa, Trudy) Hey, why don't you two, uh... go and get some wheats.

Elsa: Sure.

The girls exit the room. Felix walks to the sink and starts washing his hands.

Felix: (to Tom) I wish you wouldn't've done what you did.

Tom: What do you mean?

Felix: You manipulated my daughters.

Tom: I asked for their help.

Felix: They're not girls who you can just ask for help. (sigh) I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but there are a few things you need to know about Trudy.

Tom: Okay...

Felix: She isn't like you or Elsa. You may not get that initially, but once you're around her for a while you'll understand. If she knew how bad the world is, what's really like out there… she would... cease to function. She's my little girl. They're all I have left. And I would ask if you could stay away from them.

Tom: Sorry. I didn't know.

Felix: It's okay. You're forgiven.

The girls walk back, Elsa's holding a nice warm bowl of porridge.

Felix: Hey, Elsa. Could you give some food to London?

Elsa: Okay.

Felix: (to Tom) Eat up.

Tom: Thanks again, doc.

Felix exits the room.

Elsa sits at the table next to Tom.

Elsa: Here you go.

She gives him a bowl of porridge. Tom starts scoffing his face.

Elsa: That's going to leave a scar.

Tom: Hm?

She points to his bitten arm.

Tom: Yeah, well... better than losing it.

Elsa: You don't say. Scars are way better than stumps.

Deon and Troy re-enter the room.

Deon: (to Tom) Hey, uh... London?

Tom: What?

Deon: Listen... sorry for, uh... for being a dick out there. I got kind of agro and that definitely weren't okay.

Troy: Deon goes off once in a while. Don't hold it against him.

Deon: I guess we all have our moments.

Troy: (to Deon) You definitely, mate.

Tom: (to Deon) You were just protecting your people. I get it.

Deon: I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just... we had a bad experience once.

Tom: We've all had bad experiences.

Deon: Yeah.

Troy: Deon and I lost our mum. We took care of someone who'd got bit.

Deon: It was my fault. I-

Elsa: It was no one's fault. We thought we could control it... but we couldn't.

Troy: And then she turned. And then our mum got attacked right there. There was nothing we could do about it.

Deon: Anyway... hopefully you understand.

Tom: Yeah. I do.

Troy: Hey, Dee.

Deon: What?

Troy: Let's get some wood for the fire.

Deon: Yeah. I need to clear my head.

Troy and Deon exit the room. Elsa and Tom are alone in the kitchen. Tom continues eating.

Elsa: Well, since you're pretty much on your own, where are you heading?

Tom thinks about telling them he's the prince of the Kingdom, but after a moment of thinking... he decides not to.

Tom: I don't know. I'm just... moving on.

Elsa: Well, you're welcome to stay here if you want. You can rest up.

Tom: Well... do you think the others will be okay with it?

Elsa: Not really, no. But they'll just have to deal with it.

Tom: Why help me? Why bother?

Elsa: ...Because I don't want you to be alone, because you made a promise to my sister. Bunch of reasons.

Tom: I'll try to keep my promise. Although your dad asked me to stay away from her and you.

Elsa: He just needs some time to get to trust you.

Tom: Do… YOU trust me?

Elsa: Yes. At the moment.

Tom: …Thanks.

Elsa: So... what happened to your parents...?

Tom pauses.

Elsa: If... you don't mind me asking. I mean... I guess what happened to them is pretty much what happened to everyone's parents.

Tom focuses his mind away from his food and onto her.

Tom: My mum... Angel. Her name was Angel. She was... raped, murdered by scavengers. We were travelling the land when we were kidnapped and taken to a camp... The bastards just stripped her down right in front of me and... had their way with her... it was at least an hour before she fought back enough so I could escape... but before she could get over the wall, she was dragged down... and they shot her... It was at least half a year until I met some other people. They took care of me. I just tried to stay with good people and not do anything dumb. We tried to find a place to settle, but... it didn't work out.

Elsa: I'm sorry.

Tom: This man found me. He's looked after me for the past two years with his wife Amy. At least... until she died.

A tear falls down Elsa's cheek.

Elsa: You've been through a lot. So many people you love... dead.

Tom: (sniff) Yes. I don't know if he's still alive. His name was... is Liam. He taught me how to survive. He taught me how to shoot a gun.

Elsa: What, uh, happened to him?

Tom: I... I don't know.

Tears roll down his cheeks too. Mitch and Alvin re-enter the room.

Mitch: I hate to interrupt, but I can't help but notice that this place is lit up like a goddamn beacon in the middle of the woods.

Alvin: Lights out, guys. Time for bed.

Elsa: Yeah, it's time to give in anyways.

Mitch: Get your winks while you can. We're going' fishing' at first light. Couple of fresh cods for breakfast. Divine.

Alvin: Oh, yeah, man.

Elsa: Mm, wouldn't that be nice.

She yawns.

Elsa: Night, Mitch. Night, Al. Night, Tom.

She exits the room.

Tom: It's Thomas.

Alvin: I don't know. Tom sounds nice.

He grabs a bottle of J20 from the refrigerator and exits the room with Mitch. Tom continues to eat his porridge in peace... until Rebecca enters the room.

Rebecca: (to Tom) Oh. You're still here.

Tom ignores her and continues eating.

She walks over to the sink to wash her hands.

Rebecca: I wouldn't get comfortable if I were you.

Tom pauses and looks over at her in confusion.

Rebecca: Maybe you fooled everyone else, but not me.

Tom: What...?

Rebecca: Don't pull that on me; I'm not my husband.

Tom: What...? I'm sorry, I don't understand.

Rebecca: Yes, you do.

Tom: I just needed some help. He was kind enough to lend some help.

Rebecca: You know I'm not talking about that.

Tom: What then?

Rebecca: Don't fuck with me, kid. I know you're with him.

Tom: What are you talking about? With who?

Rebecca: CARVER!

Tom: Carver? I'm not with anyone! I just came here for help.

Rebecca: Well, you got it. Now go.

Tom: I'm sorry, okay?

Rebecca: I knew when you showed up, you'd be a problem. Stay the hell away from me, my husband, and the girls!

Tom: Whatever.

She aggressively storms out of the room.

Tom: Konyok.

He continues eating his food.

FADES TO BLACK

The next day, Tom, Deon, and Mitch are walking down to the river. Tom is no longer in his old, dirty clothes. Now, he's wearing a brand-new Gucci t-shirt, a Gucci belt with a dark brown leather coat with sheep's fur on the inside layer. He's also wearing brand new black skinny jeans along with hiking boots and a beige pouch for his kukri knife attached to his belt. Tom looks at his feet whilst he's walking with the fishing rod.

Mitch: (to Tom) How ya' holding up? I heard you got an earful from Rebecca last night.

Tom: She doesn't scare me. How far are these fishing docks?

Mitch: They ain't much further.

Tom looks at Mitch's rifle in curiosity.

Mitch: Anyone teach you to shoot, kid? By that I mean taught proper.

Tom: My friend Liam taught me.

Mitch: That's good. It's important nowadays. Deon was about your age first time I took him hunting'. Came across this beautiful 13-point buck just standing there on a ridgeline. He holds up the rifle... just like I taught him... then I hear him start whining'. He says "I can't do it. I can't shoot it, uncle Mitch. Please don't make me shoot it."

Tom: Really? No way.

Mitch: (chuckles)

Deon eventually catches up with them and is holding his fishing rod.

Deon: Why didn't you wait?

Mitch: Do you want us standing around while you piss on a tree. You know where the river is, boy.

Deon looks at Mitch with a light expression of anger.

Mitch: (to Tom) So anyway I grab the gun out of his hand before the buck ran off...

Deon: Why're you going and telling him this shit for?

Mitch: Because you almost blew his face off yesterday. Seems relevant. Just trying to let him know it's nothing personal with you.

Deon's face turns red.

Deon: Why are you always giving me a hard time?

Mitch: Because you always give everyone else a hard time.

Deon: I apologized already. He accepted.

Tom: (to Mitch) It's fine. He apologized.  
Mitch: I know, Tom. I know. But an apology doesn't cover up the fact he's been flailing arms at people.

Deon: You're always tryin'a embarrass me...

Mitch: You're doing a good enough job at that on your own.

Deon pushes past Mitch in a fit of rage.

Mitch: Leaving us again?

Deon: (in distance) I know where the fucking river is!

Tom and Mitch both look at each other, until Mitch breaks the silence.

Mitch: So anyway, I found that buck later that season. Shot it right in the neck. Brought it up to my sister's figuring she'd want to freeze the meat. Deon didn't speak to me for days. Sometimes you gotta play a roll. Even if it means people you love hate you for it.

Tom: You should tell him that. And he doesn't hate you.

Mitch: Sometimes... I'm not so sure.

Deon: (in distance) UNCLE MITCH!

Mitch and Tom start sprinting towards the river. They continue running until they reach the river.

Mitch: Deon...?

The three of them stop by the riverside to find tons... maybe hundreds of bodies floating down the river. The water is completely blood red and the fish are floating on the surface... dead. Trees, rocks, docks, cabins are all coated in blood. And painted with a strange symbol of a bird. What could it mean?

Mitch: Jesus, Mary and Joseph.

Tom looks up river at a large mountain pass.

Tom: Who did this?

Mitch: Don't know. But it ain't your average gang 'a thugs. That's for sure.

Tom: Look at this place.

Deon: I know one thing... it reeks.

Mitch: Think about it. You're Carver, what do you do?

Tom: Who's Carver?

Mitch and Deon look at each other, hoping to find a way to get out of explaining to Tom.

Mitch: Check those guys in the river, De. I'll look around for any edible fish. Be careful. Some of 'em might be pagans.

The two of them scout out, leaving Tom alone by the walkway, feeling somewhat rejected.

Tom: What do I do?

Mitch: See if you can find anything else.

Tom: What?

Mitch: Like what might tell us who did this.

Tom walks downriver to see the waterfall. Once he reaches the edge of the cliff above the waterfall... he sees at least a mile of corpses stretching down the river.

Tom: Holy crap!

Deon walks up behind him and sees the bodies too.

Deon: What the...?

Mitch: What is it?

Tom: There are more out there!

Deon: A shit ton more.

Mitch: This wasn't no rinky-dink pissin' match.  
Deon: What was it then?

Mitch: FUBAR.

Mitch walks into the river and starts checking all the bodies.

Deon: What are you doing?! We need to get the fuck out of here!

Mitch: Gotta check the rest.

Deon: What?! Why?!

Mitch: Calm down and think about it, son.

Deon: Calm down?! We've got to get out of here, now.

Mitch: Jesus Christ, get ahold of yourself.

Tom: Deon's right. Look at this. This is more than a massacre. This is an extermination.

Mitch: One of these folks might still be alive, and they might just be inclined to tell us who did this. I gotta see.

Deon: This is a dumb idea.  
Mitch: You know, Nick, I don't like it either. But sooner or later you're gonna have to realize a simple truth.

Deon: What? That you're an asshole?

Mitch: That nobody in this goddamn world is gonna give a goddamn whether you like something or not. You gotta grow up, son.

Deon: Whatever!

Deon walks over to the docks.

Mitch: (sigh) Come on, London. You want to be useful, keep an eye out on that tree-line. Whoever did this might still be out there. Waiting' for another sucker to stumble across this mess. Just like baiting' a fish.

Tom: I'm on it.

Mitch: You always so agreeable?

Tom: ...No.

Mitch: Good. You'll fit right in with this outfit. You check out these ones, I'll check the ones on the other side of the river.  
Tom checks a few of the bodies and finds a bunch of supplies. 7 bullets, painkillers, canned baked beans, wet matches, and a medallion. Tom sighs from the fact that these people clearly had loved ones. And, from the fact that whoever did this didn't even take their supplies. Whoever did this are killers, not scavengers. Tom continues searching until he finds... the man who chased him at the beginning of the chapter (which let's face it, was a lifetime ago)

Tom: You...

The man wakes up and coughs. Tom jumps back. The man is wearing Tom's backpack.

Tom: My pack! That's my pack!

The man continues coughing, blood streaming out of his mouth and nose.

Tom: You were in the woods with Liam. The man I was with. What happened to him?

Man: (cough, cough)

Tom: Please. Tell me.

Man: (WA... wa...)

Tom: TELL ME!

Man: (Please.)

The man points to Tom's pack.

Man: (Water...)

Tom: Tell me what happened first.

Man: (Please...)

Tom closes up the pack and lifts it away from the man. Tom puts his pack over his back and starts walking off.

Mitch: AARGGHHH!

Tom's head spins around to see a pagan jump onto Mitch and bite him. Mitch throws it off of him and shoots it in the head.

Deon: Mitch!

Mitch: I'm fine, I'm fine!

Tom looks at the bite on Mitch's shoulder and the two of them look each other in the eye. Mitch is going to turn into a pagan soon.

Deon: More pagans!

Suddenly both Mitch and Deon are surrounded by pagans.

Mitch: You get both of your asses over her! Now!

Deon: I knew this was a stupid idea.

Tom stands there for a second, wondering who to go to and aid. Mitch or Deon? He makes a quick decision and starts sprinting over to Deon.

Mitch: Dee!

Deon: Mitch!

Tom runs to Deon's rescue and jabs his knife into a pagan's head, then the other, then the other.

Deon: (to Tom) Thanks, man.

Mitch screams in terror as the pagans surround him and start devouring him.

Deon: Uncle Mitch! NO!

Mitch: AAAGGGHHHH! FUCK!

Deon tries to shoot the pagans but misses every single shot.

Mitch is lying on the floor. His insides, out, his blood splattered all over the pagan's faces... he's very much dead.

Deon: No...

Tom: We must go!

Deon: You could have saved him... How could you just leave him...?!  
-

TO BE CONTINUED

-PAGAN = ZOMBIE

-KONYOK = BITCH


	2. Chapter 2: A Close Encounter

INT. FORREST - LARGE CABIN BY THE RIVER Tom and Deon have barricaded the door and shut themselves inside. They're very miserable. Deon walks over to a bench and sits on it, looking very sad... almost depressed. Tom tries to make amends.

Tom: I'm sorry about Mitch

Deon: Whatever... No. No, not whatever. Why'd you leave my uncle? Back at the stream?

Tom sees the tension in the situation, so he tries to throw it off.

Tom: Mitch got bit.

Deon: What?

Tom: He was bitten. He wasn't going to make it.

Deon stays silent for a while.

Tom: What do we do now?

Deon: I don't care.

Tom: If we're stuck here, we should at least look around. We could find a different way out.

Deon: Knock yourself out... (literally.)

After this comment, Tom realizes that Deon is a lost cause at this moment. He sighs and walks onwards through the small shack. He comes across a weird machine. He looks at it curiously.

Deon: It's a still.

Tom: I know what it is.

Deon: The fuck you do.

Tom: All right, what then?

Deon: It's for makin' booze. But that rig ain't fit to piss in. Y'know what... we should just wait.

Tom: Wait? For what?

Deon: For those fuckers outside to piss off.

Tom: That won't happen. They know we're in here. They smell us.

Deon: Well, if you got a better idea, let me know.

Tom continues searching around for a while, and finds nothing. He sighs, walks over to Deon and sits down next to him.

4 HOURS LATER

Tom is woken up by the loud shattering of glass.

Tom: (small yelp)

He looks around the small shack and sees a half-empty box full of alcohol. Deon is sitting in the corner of the room with dozens of empty bottles all over the floor. He'd found a cupboard full of alcohol and he's now drunk.

Tom: Stop!

Deon throws another glass bottle at the wall and it shatters.

Tom: You're going to draw the PAGANs to us!

Deon picks up another bottle and is about to throw it, but Tom then fires the important question...

Tom: What's your problem?!

Deon pauses... exhales slowly and puts down the bottle gently.

Deon: I had to kill my mum. That sounds weird when I say it out loud, huh?

Tom sits down next to him again.

Deon: Troy always used to push me. I never wanted to go into business with him. I remember when he sold me on it. His "big plan". Some big plan(!) He cracked open a case of beer and said "Dee, we're burnin' daylight!" And that was that. After 9 months... we were flat broke. But I didn't care. We were havin' fun.

Deon chugs down the alcohol in the bottle instead of smashing it.

Deon: I wish I was like him. I wish I could keep movin' all the time. But I'm just not... built like that.

Tom grabs a beer bottle, opens up the lid and starts drinking with Deon.

Tom: Everyone I grew up with... I left them all behind. My family, my friends... everyone.

Tom decides to tell Deon a little about his past without giving him too many details.

Tom: I was taken... kidnapped from my home when I was 5.

Deon: Really? What happened?

Tom: I was raised by my kidnappers. Well, the one who hired the kidnappers. Her name was Angel... For all my life I thought she was my real mum. I loved her. I still do love her, even though she lied to me... I don't know why... but I do.

Deon: Where's she now?

Tom: I don't know. I don't even know if she's alive. But I'm trying to forget about it. I'm trying to find my real family. That's why I'm heading north.

Deon: Sorry.

Tom: Don't be. Out here in this... wasteland... the one thing I must hang on to the most is my humanity. My hope. So far, I've been doing alright, after everything I've seen and done... I don't know if I can manage any longer.

Deon: You have to hang on. You have to find a way to live, not survive.

Tom: Says the guy who's drunk.

Deon: No shit.

Tom: I mean, what's the point? I'll just find some new place and somebody else will die or go missing. It's never going to stop. We're all fucked anyway. If the PAGANs don't kill the last of us, the Combine will. Eventually, there won't be anyone left. What am I saying? I'm getting so caught up in it.

Deon: Want another one? It'll help get rid o' the bad stuff.

Tom: Yeah.

Deon hands Tom a bottle, Tom unscrews the lid and the two sits there like normal people for once.

Deon: To Mitchell Jedidiah Dunbar. The nicest, mean old bastard on this god-fucked Earth.

Tom: Cheers.

The two of them sit there silently for a while. Just gulping down their booze.

Tom: (coughs)

Deon: (chuckles)

Tom puts down the empty bottle and stands up.

Deon: Listen. They're not gonna find us unless we find them. You should go. Run for it.

Tom turns around to face Deon.

Tom: Wh- What are you going to do?

Deon: Stay here. I'm tired. You can go find Troy. And the rest. They'll take care of you. They're good people.

Tom: You said you wish you could keep moving.

Deon: I can't. I'm done.

Tom: I knew someone like you, mate. He kept fucking up all the time too. But he got through it. He made a change.

Deon: And I'm guessing he's dead.

Tom: You'll be too if you don't get up.

Deon: I didn't ask for any of this.

Tom: Nobody does. But so what? Come back with me. If you're going to die, die nobly.

Deon: What does it matter?

Tom: Troy. Felix, Alvin, Rebecca, her baby. They matter. They need your help to make it now, mate. People who worry about you care about you. You do the same for them… you understand?

Deon: (silence)

Tom: Deon, please.

Deon: ...You're right.

Tom smiles as he watches his new friend pull himself to his feet.

Deon: Look, if we get separated, follow the road back to the cabin. It's only about half a mile from here. You can't miss it.

Tom: There we go, mate.

Deon smiles.

Tom: Ready?

Deon: Hell yeah.

They walk towards the large oak door and strain as they move the barricade away from it.

Tom: Fuck it.

Tom kicks open the door with his kukri knife at arms. Deon points out his rifle ready to shoot. There's nothing out there.

Tom: It's clear. Let's go.

Suddenly out of no-where a PAGAN jumps out from behind the shed and attacks Deon. Deon and the PAGAN brawl until Tom pikes the monster, but as soon as he does, there are a dozen more behind the cabin running straight for Tom and his new asset.

Deon: Tom, get out of here! I'll hold them off.

Tom: What? No, we can take them.

More pagans come out from behind the trees.

Deon: Just get out of here!

Tom hesitates for a few seconds, but them sprints in the opposite direction of the fighting.

10 MINUTES LATER

Tom slams the front door open, alerting everyone in the cabin. Felix runs in the hallway with his gun at hand. Once he realizes it's Tom, he holsters it.

Felix: Thomas! Are you all right?!

He looks at the exhausted boy and sees that he's alone.

Felix: Troy's not with you?

Rebecca enters.

Rebecca: Where's Alvin?!

Felix: What happened? It's been hours, where are they?!

Rebecca: Thomas!

Tom: (panting) We got attacked

Rebecca: By who?!

Tom: PAGANs.

Rebecca: Jesus.

Tom: Mitch got killed.

Felix and Rebecca looked startled and shocked.

Tom: I was with Deon, but...

Felix: My god.

Rebecca: (to Tom) Where were you? Where were you exactly?!

Tom: Down by the swamp river.

Rebecca: (to Felix) We gotta go.

Felix: Just hold on a minute.

Rebecca: My husband is still out there. GET. THE. GUNS.

Felix does exactly that. He exits the room and returns within 5 seconds with a rifle, a pistol, and a micro SMG.

Rebecca: (to Tom) Troy and Alvin went out looking for you. I told them not to go. (to herself) Damnit, Troy.

Felix hands her the rifle and the SMG and she runs out of the cabin immediately as she receives them. Felix turns to Tom before he goes out.

Felix: Thomas, can you... can you please watch the girls?

Tom: Huh?

Felix: They're upstairs. Just distract them. And don't tell them anything!

Tom: Okay... sure. Go, go! Hurry!

"You'll be safe inside! Just don't open the doors for anything!" he shouts as he sprints away. Sam jumps up at Tom's legs and licks his face.

Tom: Hey, boy! Good to see you too.

The scene cuts to Tom walking up the stairs, towards the girl's room. He slowly opens the door, and as he does, Trudy is there with a camera in her hand.

Trudy: (to Tom) Say "cheese!"

She pushes her finger against the button which then jump scares the viewer(s) with a loud, bright flash, at the same time taking a photo of Tom. He stands there startled for a few seconds.

Trudy: I found this in the attic. There were all kinds of old stuff!

The camera prints out Tom's photo. Trudy shows it to him.

Trudy: (laughing) Look at your face!

Tom: I'm not going to lie, you scared me.

Trudy: Oops. Sorry, that was not my intention(!)

Tom: You're mean.

Trudy: I know. Can you take one of me?

Tom: Um... I don't know...

Trudy: C'mon, no one else will know.

Tom: ...Okay, alright then.

Tom picks up the camera.

Tom: Smile.

Trudy: Wait, let me pose, first.

Tom waits about 15 seconds whilst she poses.

Trudy: Okay, I'm ready.

Tom: Smile.

He snaps a shot with the camera, he and Trudy laugh. But it doesn't last when Tom remembers what Felix said the other night. "They're all I have left. And I would prefer that you'd stay away from them."

Trudy: Hey, what's wrong?

Elsa enters the room and yelps a little bit when she sees Tom.

Elsa: Oh, it's you!

Tom and Trudy start laughing.

Tom: What was that noise?

Elsa: Oh, shut up!

Trudy: I've never heard you do that!

Elsa: I was just scared. Where's dad and the others. I just went out to the water pump, I come back, and they're gone.

Tom: They're just... fishing.

Elsa: I know that's not true.

Tom goes quiet as he doesn't know how to react or what generally to do. Elsa sits down next to him on her bed.

Elsa: What's happened?

Tom: ...I'm not supposed to tell you.

Elsa: What's the worst that could happen?

Tom: I might get kicked out of the group if I don't do what they say. Felix told me not to tell you.

Elsa: Well, that ultimately defeats the purpose, because you've just admitted he told you not to tell us.

Tom: Ah. Right. Okay.

Elsa: Not much in that head, is there?

Tom: Hey, I'm smarter than you think.

Elsa: Sure(!)

Trudy: Anyway, do want me to show you something cool?

Tom: What?

Trudy climbs under her bed whilst Tom and Elsa watch her. Trudy comes out the other side with a pistol in her left hand.

Trudy: I couldn't find any bullets.

Elsa: Hey, whoa, whoa, Rue! Where'd you get that?

Tom: That's enough of that. Put that down.

Trudy: I should know if something's wrong though. What if I have to use one? Tom, can you show me how to use it?

Elsa: NO.

Tom: (to Elsa) In all honesty though, she's got a point.

Elsa: What?

Tom: She's going to need to know at some point.

Trudy: Yes!... Yeah.

Elsa: Okay… but it's not a toy.

Trudy: I know!

Tom: Alright. Stand up straight.

Trudy immediately stands firm and sturdy, her fingers wrapped tightly around the pistol.

Tom: Remember, Rue… it's just a thing.

Trudy dangerously points the gun.

Trudy: What does that mean?

Tom: Um… I don't know.

Trudy: I thought it'd be heavier.

Elsa looks nervous.

Tom: The most important thing is, when you go to the trigger, take a short, deep breath before you tug it.

Trudy inhales very deeply.

Tom: Not that big.

Trudy exhales and pants.

Trudy: (to Elsa) What should I shoot?

She points the gun near Tom's face. Tom ducks down.

Tom: Don't do that!

Trudy: S-sorry, sorry. Maybe I could practice outside?

Trudy walks over to the large window and leans over to peer out it.

Trudy: There's that tree… or that old tractor.

Trudy stands on a table, leans over his shoulder and looks further out.

Trudy: Hey, Troy's back!

She puts the gun down against the window, turns, and jogs out of the room to the stairs.

Elsa: Hey, you! Wait up.

Elsa picks up her sister and carries her downstairs. Tom walks to the window to pick up the pistol, but as he does… he sees that the shadowy figure walking towards the house is armed with a machete and is alarmingly tall. He has no correlation to Troy. Who is he? Tom can't think about it now. He must warn to girls. He quickly revolves and sprints down to the lounge where the girls walk towards the door.

Tom: (Elsa, wait!)

Elsa: Jeez, what?

He grabs the girls and pulls them out of sight from the stranger who's standing at the front door.

Elsa: What's wrong with you?

Tom: That's not Troy.

Trudy slowly peers around the corner and sees the tall man.

Elsa: Tom… I think I know him.

He knocks at the door.

Man: Hello?

Elsa: He can't see us.

Tom: What? Why?

Elsa: You have to make him go away.

Man: (knocking) Hello?

Tom: Okay. Go find somewhere to hide.

Trudy looks around the cabin briefly.

Trudy: Where?!

Man: Hello?

Tom: Elsa, go upstairs.

Elsa: Okay.

Tom strolls toward the door as Elsa yanks her sister to the stairs, but right before they can reach it, the man opens the door before Tom can even reach it. He's a very tall, brawny man dressed in an olive-colored trench coat, with a black sweater underneath. He seems humble, but at the same time dangerous.

Man: Hi there.

Tom: Um… hello.

Man: Mind if I ask your name?

Tom: I'm… North.

Man: North, huh? Nice name.

The two stare each other down for a few seconds before the man asks…

Man: You mind if I come in, North? I've been out all morning and this heat has got me cooked.

He opens the door and steps into the cabin.

Tom: You're wearing a coat and a sweater underneath it. I'm not surprised.

Before Tom can make polite conversation, the man's searching the house.

Man: This is a nice place. Is there anyone else around? You don't usually see cabins out here this big.

Tom: Just me and mum.

Man: Yeah? And what's her name?

Tom: Claire.

Man: Strong name. I like her already. Where is she?

Tom: She's out.

Man: Well, Tom, I'll cut to the chase; I'm out looking for my people. Eight of them to be exact. They've been gone a long while and… I'm worried they might've gotten lost. Maybe you've seen 'em. A couple of farm boys and an old man. Spanish guy and his daughters. Quiet girls, one quite quiet and the other loudest in history. A tall black guy.

He puts his hands out in front of him to signify how "big" the man he's describing is.

Man: About this big. And a pretty little pregnant lady.

Tom: That's a lot of people to lose.

Man: Tell me about it. This whole damn thing's a pain in the ass.

The man spirals around and enters the next room. Elsa comes out of her hiding spot underneath the couch with Trudy. Tom signals them to go upstairs, they do so. Tom follows the man into the kitchen.

Man: That's a lot of plates for two people. Looks like a tornado ran through here.

Tom: Funny thing is… I'm actually the one who's supposed to do the dishes.

Tom leans against the counter, as he does he spies a large knife on his left on the table.

Man: Just passing through, or you been here a while? Hey, listen, kid. I hope you're not one of those nuts heading up north, looking for Shangri-La.

Tom: Yes. I'm passing through. A lot of people trying to find the Kingdom. I'm one of them.

Man: Folks say it's in the ocean. How do you plan to get there?

Tom: Don't know. It's a long shot, I'll say that.

Man: Me, I don't get it. Just as much nothin' up there as there is down here. And I can't stand that Yankee weather.

Tom: Who've you met going north?

Man: Oh hell, lotta folks.

Tom: Anyone named Liam?

Man: No, not that I can recall. He a friend of yours?

Tom is lost in his thoughts momentarily. Is Liam dead, is he alive? If he is, is he okay? The man spots the knife near Tom. He goes to pick it up.

Man: Where does this go, North?

…He says whilst wielding the blade. Tom hesitates for a couple of seconds, but eventually replies with

Tom: Uh, in the… drawer there.

The man turns to the drawer and gently places the knife in it, the exits the kitchen. Tom exhales slowly as he follows him. They're both in the dining room.

Man: Well this is a real nice place. Kinda cozy.

He walks towards the couch and finds Felix's sweater

Man: I knew a guy that always wore shirts like this. He's a doctor.

The camera angle shows the two sisters slowly crawling up the stairs behind the back of the man's head.

Man: Real smug son of a bitch.

Tom: What's his name?

Man: Felix.

The camera angle returns to Tom and the man's conversation. The man stares at Tom, hoping for a reaction. Tom stands there with a straight face, no expression. Tom glares back at him. The man turns away from Tom and notices a game of Chess on the table.

Man: Well, well. White's in trouble.

Tom: I know.

Both: Three moves away from checkmate…

After a split-second, the two gaze at one another for yet another couple of seconds before Trudie accidentally knocks over a picture frame in the bedroom. The girls quickly find places to hide. The man eyeballs the upstairs landing.

Man: What was that?

Man: (to Tom) I thought you said no-one was home.

Tom: It's Probably just the wind. I left the window open upstairs.

The man returns his attention back to that noise. He draws a 44. Magnum and starts up the stairs. Tom looks very worried. The man walks down the hallway to the bedroom door and opens it quickly. He searches from roof to floor, hoping to find someone. He finds no one. Tom looks very confused until he's signaled by Elsa who's hiding underneath the bed, holding her sister closely. They daren't make a sound.

Tom: I told you. Nobody's here.

The man holster's his weapon.

Man: Seems that way. Sorry, didn't mean to be rude. Couldn't leave you here with a good conscience if someone was poking around, right?

Tom: Sure…

Right before the man is about to leave, he treads on a piece of paper. The man leans down to pick it up, but right before he touches it, he sees that it's a photo. THE photo Tom took of Trudy. The man's caught Tom red-handed.

Man: (to Tom) Who's this?

Tom: …Well, it's a kid.

Man: Yes. Looks like it was taken in this room.

The two once again goggle one another, this time for about 10 seconds. Tom crosses his arm and the man puts the photo in his pocket.

Man: You have no idea who these people are, do you?

Tom: I don't know what you're talking about.

Man: Cat's out the bag, North. Or should I even call you that?

Tom: I know who they are. They're my friends.

Man: "Friends?" Really? Let me ask you this… When you first met them, how much did they trust you?

Tom: Well actually they locked me in a shed. What's your point?

Man: If people don't trust you… how can you trust them?

They stare at each other one final time.

Man: Well, I think I've troubled you long enough, "North". I can let myself out.

The man walks out the room and wonders downstairs.

Tom: Wait! Who are you?

Man: You have a really good day, now.

He exits the cabin and disappears in the woods. The girls climb out from underneath the bed.

Elsa: Where is he?

Tom: He's gone.

Trudy: W-what if he comes back?

FADES TO BLACK.

The scene opens in the lounge where Tom is asleep on the sofa with Elsa lying against his shoulder, who's got Trudy lying underneath her arm. The mild period of silence is broken when Tom awakens after he hears a door opening. Tom gently nudges Elsa to wake up and hide, but before they move, Troy, Felix and Rebecca walk into the room.

Troy: Thomas!

Felix: Girls!

The girls run towards their father and give him a loving hug. Tom walks up to Troy and does the same.

Troy: We couldn't find Dee. You were with him, right? We gotta go find him.

Tom: But we all just got back together.

Trudy: A man was here.

They all turn to Trudy.

Felix: What?!

Rebecca: What did she say?

Elsa: Someone came to the cabin.

Alvin and Rebecca: What?!

Trudy: Tom talked to him.

Rebecca: (to Tom) And you just opened the door for him?!

Troy: Calm down, Rebecca…

Rebecca: Calm down?! I am calm! You calm down!

Tom: I didn't open the door! He just came in.

Elsa: He's telling the truth.

Felix: Did he say his name? Did he say what his name was?

Rebecca: Maybe it wasn't him.

Alvin: You know damn well who it was.

Tom: (to Rebecca) Why do you care so much?

Rebecca: Excuse me?

Felix: Look, Tom, just… tell us what he looked like. What was he wearing? Did he sound… different?

Tom: He had a moustache.

Felix: Like mine, or more like Alvin's?

Tom: Um…. It was… droopy?

Elsa: He talked about you, dad.

Trudy: (to Felix) You're not going to hurt anyone, are you?

Troy: Of course he's won't, Trudy, All right? Your dad's the nicest man I know, which is why he's not gonna do anything crazy or… not nice. Right?

Felix: (to Trudy) You know these are bad people, sweetie. They will do or say anything to hurt us.

Alvin: (to Tom) All right, what do you think? Did it seem like he's be coming back?

Tom: … Yeah. I think he is.

Trudy shows her photo to the group.

Trudy: He saw a picture of me.

Felix: A picture?! What were you doing taking pictures?!

Troy: Felix!

Felix: What?!

Troy: You need to calm down, all right? You're scaring your daughter.

Tom: I took the picture.

Felix: I thought so.

Trudy: What? No! Dad, I did it. Not him, it was me!

Elsa: And mine!

Felix: Don't you try and defend him! If that man was who we think he is, Thomas has just given him a calling card! We got lucky. He was scouting. He wasn't expecting to find us. Thomas must have surprised him. If he hadn't been there…

The group look at Tom.

Felix: Well, he was too smart to stick around. But he'll be back with the rest.

Tom: "Rest?" How many is "the rest."

Felix: Too many to fight.

Alvin: He's right. Everyone pack up. We're movin' out.

Alvin leaves the room with Rebecca.

Felix: "We have to leave now, sweetie, before he comes back with more bad guys. But it's going to be okay. Take your sister and go pack up your things. Please?

Elsa: O-okay. C'mon, Rue.

Tom: Where are we going?

Felix: Anywhere but here. Maybe south into the mountains.

Tom: No...! No. We need to go north.

Felix: We can't go north. That's where his camp is.

Tom: ...I need to go north.

Felix: Tom, listen. I don't know why you want to go north, I can tell it's important to you, but it's too risky. Joseph Carver is a dangerous man. He's the leader of a... cult, you could call it. They call themselves the raiders. They have a large camp that they set up about thirty miles up north of the road from here. It's swarming with his people there.

Tom: So... that man that I just spoke to was Carver?

Felix: Supposedly. We can't risk staying here, we have to go. If you want to go north, you can, but I warn you he is very smart. We were lucky to escape from him. If you go north - it'll be your funeral. Look, I'm sorry to involve you, but now that he's seen you, you'll be safer with us. Now let's go.

Felix exits. Only Tom and Troy are left.

Troy: We have to find Deon. You remember where he was when you got seperated, don't you?

Tom: Yes. We were by a small shed by the river.

Later, the group are all packed up and ready to leave. And as they begin walking away from the front door of the cabin down the long road (same road Tom was walking down at the beginning) the camera angle rises above the group for 20 seconds as they disappear in the fog.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
